I learnt something today!
by Butters-St0tch
Summary: Whether Garu is learning about periods, or how to cheerlead, he is always relieved in the end. Small Pucca drabblets, different story per chapter. Some slashes in every chapter. Fuzziness is guarenteed.
1. Mensturation

Authors Note:

Okay, my GaruxTobe fic wasn't so much of a success… so, I decided to make short slash fics. Trust me; every chapter could end up being a whole different pairing. So don't be expecting much. This is rated Teen for a bit of language. They are all their same ages, and nothing has changed except that Garu can talk. Enjoy this Pucca fiction, and please, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca… =(

No slash.

Garu was lying on the ground and Abyo was doing god-knows-what, while whipping his fists in the air shouting HI-YUH. Garu raised his eyebrow time-to-time, the kung-fu sounds Abyo was making sounded like a two-year-old having a heart attack.

"WAH-TAH-TAH-TAH-TAAAAAH!!" Abyo screamed, shoving his foot in Garu's face, causing him to flinch.

"Whoa- Will you stop it, Abyo?! I don't want to fight right now…just lie down for two seconds, and SHUT UP!" Garu pulled his own hair and sighed.

All of a sudden, Garu and Abyo looked in the distance to see a figure running towards them.

"HA-HA-ha-ha-ha!"

_Tobe? What does he want? _ Garu showed disapproval, this was probably some stupid Tobe thing. He probably wanted to challenge him to a fight or something.

"You guys, I hate to tell it to you, but, I've hit manhood before the two of you!!" Tobe crossed his arms and smirked.

Garu cocked his head, and Abyo was extremely offended.

"What?! No you haven't! I totally hit puberty before any of you!! I'm the super-awesome-tough kung-fu _man_ over here!" Abyo crossed his arms tightly around his chest.

"Yes I did! I just starting bleeding out of my ass, and I got my period," Tobe shot back.

"Your…what?" Abyo and Garu said at the same time.

"You know, when you hit puberty, you start bleeding from your butt time-to-time, and you need tampons to help cover it up!" Tobe explained the unknown.

"Oh…" Garu replied.

Neither Abyo, nor Garu knew what the heck a 'period' was. They didn't go to school…Garu didn't need school if he was going to be a ninja. But Abyo _needed_ school, but for some reason didn't go. It's not like they _wanted_ to learn about puberty anyways.

Abyo and Garu bought what Tobe said, and both looked at each other.

"Anyways you guys, I'm waaay more mature than you, so I should be hanging out with an older crowd! See you guys! Oh, and, call me when you hit puberty. Maybe you can join the club." Tobe bragged, and marched along to his house.

After Tobe left, Abyo frowned at Garu. "You really think it's true? He hit puberty before us?"

"No dude, I think he just made this up! I mean, have you ever heard of a 'period?'" Garu frowned.

"Well…no…but I think Ching or Pucca might know!"Abyo brightened his face.

"Okay…let's go ask them!" Garu naively grinned.

Garu and Abyo went to the Goh-Rong, were Ching and Pucca were sitting down at a table, playing cards. Garu was a bit nervous to ask what a period meant, I mean, talking about puberty isn't your regular everyday conversation.

"Uh…Ching, Pucca we need to ask you a question…" Abyo nudged Garu in the shoulder. "Why don't you go ahead and tell them, Garu?"

Garu gave Abyo a thanks-for-dumping-the-awkward-question-on-me look.

Garu stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Um…do you guys know what a… _period_ is?" Garu kicked his feet on the ground.

Pucca giggled. "Yeah, it's something girls get when they hit puberty…why?"

"So he wasn't lying! Hey- wait- did you say…_girls_?" Abyo looked at Pucca as if she was a dead bug with guts everywhere.

"Yeah…girls can only get it…guys can't because they don't have vag-…" Ching blushed. "…You know what I mean."

"So guys can't get it?" Garu was almost relieved.

"No!" Pucca and Ching said at the same time.

"Well then how did Tobe…" Abyo and Garu looked at each other, confused.

---

"So, Tobe, when did this bleeding out the butt start?" The doctor of Sooga village gave Tobe a concerning look.

"I don't know doctor! I thought I hit puberty…but…" Tobe glanced down to his feet and blushed.

"Tobe! Girls only bleed out of their _vaginas _when they hit puberty_, _this is called menstruation! Men cannot get it!" The doctor looked at Tobe as if he never went to school (as a matter of fact, he didn't).

Tobe looked like a deer in headlights. "…They…don't?"

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! Much appreciated!**


	2. How Does Garu Look in a Miniskirt?

**Authors Note: Hey fellas, that actually bother to read this (I love you), you're in for a surprise. You'll be oozing with fan girl screams while reading this. Just so you know, I love reviews. They made my day. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca; it belongs to its rightful owners. **

**Pucca x Garu (squee!)**

It was another football game, and Pucca was cheerleading again. She was the captain of her cheerleading squad, and to her dismay, she was competing with Ringring.

Ringring was the captain of her cheerleading squad, and was pushing herself and her cheerleaders for this special night, to beat Pucca.

Abyo and Garu came to watch too. Both Abyo and Garu came for different reasons.

Abyo came because he knew that Pucca and Ringring were competing, and knew things were going to get _really_ hot. He also came to check out all the cheerleaders, and get a good look at them.

Garu came because he also knew that Pucca and Ringring were competing, and if things got ugly, he'd have Pucca's back. He also came because Pucca looked really pretty when she was cheerleading…all tough and ready to kick butt. He hated to admit it though.

"Hey Garu…" Abyo nudged Garu on the arm. "Look at that hottie on the left side of Pucca."

"Hm?" Garu looked over at a tall blonde _woman_, who had a lot of build-up on the…chest area. She was definitely more developed than Pucca.

"Dude…" Garu smiled and raised an eyebrow at Abyo.

"Isn't she _hot_?" Abyo looked really star struck.

"Uh…sure…I guess. But Pucca is a better cheerleader than her!" Garu bit his tongue. He didn't mean to blurt that out…

"Who cares who's a better cheerleader or not? This girl has massive tits!" Abyo gave Garu a sheepish grin, and went back to gazing at her.

"Aw, dude! That's freaking perverted! Do you even know her name?" Garu didn't know Abyo was so… _into_ girls.

"Her name? No? Who cares. I might know by the time the game is finished though…" Abyo gave Garu a cheeky grin.

The game didn't even start yet, the football players weren't even out, and the cheerleaders where practicing.

"Hey Garu, I'll give you 10 bucks if you do this dare…" Abyo was giving Garu an evil face. He was up to something.

"Wh-What is it?"

"Jump onto the field, right next to the cheerleaders, and shake your ass!" Abyo was giggling; he knew Garu wouldn't accept the dare.

Garu was feeling a little lively, and he hasn't had a lot of fun for a while…

"Only if…you give me 15 bucks." Garu smirked. What was wrong with a little haggling?

"What? No way!"

"Fine then, I won't do it."

"Okay, okay…you **swear** you'll do it, for 15 bucks?" Abyo was serious on his word.

"Deal. Get ready for a good laugh."

Garu was a bit nervous at first; he _could _get in trouble for running out on the field. But then again, the cheerleaders were the only ones practicing, and nobody was playing yet, and it wasn't like he was going to streak or anything…

Garu sprinted to the middle of an empty football field, and started doing the chicken dance. He started shaking his butt too, and almost everybody was watching.

He got a few wolf whistles, and Abyo was busting of laughter. Pucca looked at him and gasped. This wasn't something Garu would do! But then again, he looked _really_ hot…

After what seemed an hour, Garu sprinted back to Abyo, who was on the bleachers and was blushing immensely.

"DUDE! THAT WAS SO FREAKING FUNNY! Oh my god…" Abyo kept laughing, and was falling of the bleachers from laughter.

"Was it really _that _funny?" Garu was a bit surprised, he actually got a few _wolf whistles_!

"Um…Garu…" Abyo and Garu looked up, and jerked their heads_. Ringring_?

"Hey Garu, its Ringring…would you like to join the cheerleading team? Pretty please?" Ringring batted her eyelashes and pouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Abyo shouted, and didn't even ask for Garu's opinion.

"Wh-What?!" Garu gave Abyo a 'how-could-you' look.

"Hooray!" Ringring was jumping up and down in the air, and clapping her hands. "Come on, follow me!"

Ringring pulled Garu's arm towards her team. Garu was being dragged to Ringring's cheerleading team, and looked back at Abyo and mouthed 'help me!'

"Girls! He said yes!" Ringring shouted, to all of her cheerleading team. All of the team was clapping and screaming.

"Wait a minute." Ringring looked behind her, and gave a disgusted look.

"Pucca?! I got him first! He's _mine_," Ringring roared.

"No he isn't! Garu please come with me!" Pucca pouted and held Garu's other arm, the one Ringring wasn't holding.

Soon enough, Pucca and Ringring were pulling on Garu's arms shouting 'mine!'

"Okay! Okay! You guys, please stop it!" Garu voiced over Pucca and Ringring. "Rock, paper, scissors for me."

Then, quicker than you can say 'Pucca-rocks-and-Ringring-sucks,' Pucca beat Ringring, with scissors against paper. Ringring groaned, and started to complain.

Pucca giggled, and dragged Garu to a dressing room. "Quick, put this on!" She threw a cheerleading outfit at Garu and pushed him into the _girl's_ dressing room. Luckily, nobody was in it.

Garu quickly put on the outfit, regardless that he was wearing a mini skirt.

He jumped out of the dressing room, and looked down. He was wearing a girls cheerleading outfit! He didn't even notice!

"Wait…this is a girl's outfit…" Garu was flushing red.

"So? It makes you look hot!" Pucca giggled and pulled Garu to her team.

When he got to Pucca's cheerleading crew, they all started awing and giggling. Garu crossed his arms and looked at his feet.

"Ready cheerleaders? We're about to start! Do your best, and…Garu…your going on the top of the pyramid." Pucca turned to Garu and grinned.

"WHAT?! I don't even know how!" Garu's mouthed dropped open.

"It's okay; we'll lead you to the right positions and everything! Right girls?" Pucca said in an assuring voice.

"Right," her whole crew shouted.

The girls started cheerleading, and the crowd was going wild, of laughter, and cheer. Nobody was paying attention to football anymore. Pucca lead Garu through the whole cheer, and held his hand for a few of the moves, and he blushed like crazy.

Finally, through most of the moves, it was time for the pyramid. They all stacked up, and little Garu was placed on top of all of them. Ringring's team was too distracted from looking at Garu, and they all toppled over on the ground. Pucca's team won the cheer off! Pucca pulled Garu towards her, and there stood Garu, in a miniskirt, being kissed by Pucca. He couldn't help but smile.

**Squee! Took a long time to write, and probably too you a long time to read. I love reviews, just so ya'll know. I didn't get a lot of time to proof read, so sorry if there's a lot of mistakes…**


	3. I have to go pee

**Did ya` miss me? I hope so. Heh, you guys will like this one. It's pretty romantic, for those who like fluffy stories. I hope the title of this chapter doesn't throw you off. Review, my good lads.**

**Another: PuccaxGaru**

**---**

Garu was slurping on some noodles, with Abyo, until a certain someone came to interrupt his 'guy time' with Abyo.

_Smmmoootch! _Pucca planted a wet, soggy kiss on Garu's cheek.

Garu rubbed off the saliva off his cheek. "Aw, sick dude!"

"I wish I had a ho' on me all day," Abyo smirked. "That would be so friggen _hot_."

Garu's face went blank, and he turned over to Abyo. His face was almost as red as the heart on his ninja-suit. Pucca gasped, and felt very offended, she frowned at Garu, being considered his 'ho'. Garu got up from his seat, and punched Abyo in the gut.

"Bastard!" Garu said, standing overtop of Abyo, who was lying on the ground, holding his gut. "_Never_ call Pucca a ho', is that clear?"

"…dude," Abyo was held his gut, and glanced up at Garu. "Don't take shit too seriously…"

Pucca gasped, for two reasons. One, Garu had just punched Abyo in the gut. Two, he did it for her. As stupid as it may have seemed, Pucca pulled herself into Garu, and kissed him on the lips. Garu didn't run away, nor did he return the kiss. He was too surprised to react. Pucca always pounced on Garu, and kissed him aimlessly, but never on the lips.

"Do you know why I kissed you?" Pucca whispered into Garu's ear, holding his face in her hands.

"No," Garu shook his head.

"You showed affection for me," Pucca replied, "You _do_ care.

Garu looked away from Pucca, flushing a violent red. He turned his attention to Abyo, whose mouth was hanging open.

"But I can't be too sure…" Pucca said, causing Garu to jump. "If you do care…you'd go on a date with me, tonight."

"If I did care, I'd go on a date with you, tonight, at 5:00pm, at Sooga Village Park," Garu said, smirking, letting himself loose.

"Do you care?" Pucca questioned, frowning, hoping for a yes.

"I do," Garu replied.

Pucca squeezed Garu into a tight hug, and grinned. "I'll see you there," she said, and went back to work at the Goh-Rong.

"Wow," Abyo exclaimed, getting off from the ground. "I never knew you had it in you."

---

Garu was kicking at the ground, waiting for Pucca to show up at Sooga Village Park. _What if she's not coming? _He thought.

Garu was about to give his hopes up, until a short, pigtailed girl named Pucca came skipping towards him.

"Hey Garu!" Pucca said, the sound of her voice causing Garu to blush. She didn't tackle him or glomp him with kisses, which caused Garu to tense up.

"Hey Pucca," he answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"I love you a lot," Pucca whined. "Can you say the same?"

At first, Garu thought Pucca was going to smoother him with kisses, but instead she kept her distance.

"I don't know, can I?" Garu teased, and giggled.

Then, Pucca slowly pulled her arms around Garu's neck, and motioned him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and was about to kiss her, until he pulled away.

Pucca's first impression was that Garu hated her, and didn't want to kiss her.

"I have to pee," Garu said, holding his private area. He flushed into a deep red.

Pucca giggled, and brightened up. "Just go in the corner…over there," Pucca pointed to an empty spot in the bushes.

"…You sure?" Garu asked, a bit humiliated. He thought about holding it in, but quickly changed his mind, after his bladder took over his mind.

"Okay…I'll be right back," Garu said, sprinting over to the bush.

Pucca giggled, she thought it was cute.

Garu unzipped his fly, and looked back at Pucca. "Turn around, and promise not to look!"

"I promise, I won't look at your periwinkle," Pucca said, giggling.

"Well…okay," Garu said, and starting doing his business.

After an awkward 40 seconds or so, Garu came back, not knowing that Pucca had broken her promise.

"I didn't wash my hands," Garu said, giving Pucca a sheepish grin.

"I know," she replied, giggling.

Garu gasped. "Pucca, you naughty girl!"

Pucca smirked, and shrugged one shoulder, and took a step close to Garu. Garu didn't mind, and got closer to her as well.

"Where were we?" Pucca teased, twirling a free strand of hair with her fingers.

Nonetheless, Garu showed her where they were, by wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled closer, and her lips rubbed against his. He did the honors, by opening his mouth, and violently kissed Pucca. Pucca was a bit shocked a first, but enjoyed the attention.

Finally, Pucca let go, gasping for air. "I didn't think you had it in you, Garu."

---

**Ugh, that was short. Sorry fellas, I had to quickly skim through this one. Ready? Set? Review!**


	4. Even together, we still suck

**Oh em gee. I haven't written anything for Pucca since god knows when. I sort of miss this show, since it doesn't play in Canada anymore. Even though it's a kid's show, it was still pretty amusing. So, to my faithful readers, I'm giving you an interesting…evil pairing today. Please read. I find both of them very cute.**

**RingringxTobe **

**----**

"Do you know _what_?" Tobe bluntly asked his ninjas. "We fail. Badly."

"Um, why do you say such, master Tobe, sir?" One of his ninjas called out.

"Think about it," Tobe said, pinching the bridge of his nose in disappointment. "Every single time I try to defeat Garu, _something_ goes wrong."

His ninjas started to recall previous failed attempts of trying to win Garu over.

"Oh!" A ninja shouted in excitement. "Remember that time where we tried to scare away Garu with bells? You know, when Pucca had a bell tied around her neck to indicate when she was coming? Well, we sure outsmarted Garu! Using our own bells as a Pucca decoy…He went completely insane!"

"Yes," Tobe smiled. "I almost had him cornered…I almost had a gigantic boulder fall on his head…"

"But Pucca stopped you!" a foolish ninja piped out. Tobe's smile vanished.

"Pucca, Pucca, Pucca," Tobe said her name in vain. "Always ruins our plans."

"She sure is scary," the same ninja said in fright.

"But there_ is_ someone who hates Pucca just as much as I do," Tobe said. His ninjas shrugged. Who could ever hate Pucca? "Ringring."

"Of course!" All of his ninjas applauded. "Brilliant master Tobe, brilliant!"

"If I could devise a plan to team up with her, I could defeat Garu once and for all!" Tobe cheered, and his ninjas applauded once again.

---

Tobe looked at himself once again in the mirror. He adjusted his tie, and smoothened out his suit. He wanted to look the best he could when making a team-fight request with Ringring, the green eyed girl.

He wondered if she was as violent as Pucca, and if she would accept his request, or reject it. He took a deep breath, and walked out of his dojo-home alone. His ninjas waved goodbye, and wished him luck.

Tobe circled around Sooga village, and found Ringring's perfect-pink home. He swallowed hard, and rung her doorbell.

Instead of a response to the door, Ringring came out on her balcony. She was wearing a lovely afternoon gown that was a peachy-orange color. It also had a fuchsia sash tied in a ribbon around her stomach. It was quite simple and neat, actually.

"Oh hello," she said curiously, perking up her hair.

"Um, well…hello." Tobe replied shyly, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.

"Come in, the door's open," Ringring said, and vanished into her home.

Tobe obeyed, and stepped in Ringring's house and was greeted by a tiny dog.

It barked sweetly, and circled around Tobe.

Then, Ringring came down a flight of stairs and welcomed Tobe properly.

"Yuni, that's a bad dog. Get off of Tobe!" she giggled. She scooped up her little Shih-Tzu and sat down on a two-seater couch, with Yuni perched on her lap. She patted down her hand on the couch, queuing Tobe to sit with her.

"How can I help you doll-face?" Ringring asked, with her pretty little European accent.

"Well, uh, Ringring," Tobe cleared his throat. "I have a request."

She nodded.

"You seem to hate Pucca as much as I do-"

"I DESPISE the girl," Ringring interrupted. She started to pet Yuni roughly.

"Yes, well," Tobe continued. "Maybe you can help me conquer Garu, by keeping Pucca away from my plans. You see, every time I come close even fighting him, Pucca comes and ruins everything."

"No surprise there," Ringring grinned in delight. "The girl ruins _everything_. Finally, someone who understands me."

"So you'll help me?" Tobe asked, perking up.

"Well, what's your plan?" Ringring said.

Tobe's face went blank. He hadn't thought of a plan, he only wanted Ringring's partnership.

"Uh," Tobe paused, blushing. "I didn't think of one."

Ringring giggled. "Don't worry doll, we'll think of one."

Tobe brightened, and sat up straight. "Alright…let's put it this way. Pucca has the urge to be with Garu every moment of her life. I'll need you to distract her, and keep her away, while I find a way to clobber Garu. This time, I'm going to rip up his ninjutsu license!"

"Hm, Garu," Ringring thought, tapping her index finger on her bottom lip. "I never really liked the guy. You can do whatever you want to him. I don't mind."

"Good. Well. It's a deal?" Tobe said.

"Sure, but I want to fight Pucca too," Ringring added.

"Girls fight?" Tobe asked in a confused tone of voice.

Ringring furrowed her brows together. Tobe bit his tongue.

"I guess you could just…temper her, until she explodes," Tobe suggested.

"I could do that," Ringring nodded. "I could like…rip up the Garu posters in her room until she pops!"

"Great idea. Well, I'll contact you tomorrow without further ado."

"Um, okay?" Ringring said.

Tobe left Ringring's home and felt accomplished. He was ready for mass destruction.

---

"No, No, No, No, NO!" Tobe hissed at his ninjas.

Tobe was about to rip up Garu's ninjutsu license, until it got into the hands of one of his ninjas. With that, Garu took back his precious license, and knocked out the poor ninja unconscious. Pucca didn't have Garu's back, because Ringring was already taking care of her. But even without Pucca, handling Garu was extremely hard. With _his_ ninjas, anyways.

"Jealous that _I_ got a ninjutsu license, and you didn't?" Garu smirked, as he stuffed the license in the back pocket of his pants. "There, it's safe by my ass. Now you won't dare touch it…I hope."

And with Garu's wittiness, he grinned, and took off to practice more in his dojo. All that practicing _did _pay off whenever Tobe wanted to get on his nerves.

"See? It happens every single time," Tobe cried, shaking his head. He wanted to point a finger of blame, just for the fun of it. "YOU dumb ninjas ruin everything for me!"

"We're sorry master Tobe!" They all sobbed.

Tobe crossed his arms, and stood in disappointment.

Suddenly, Ringring burst into the scene. Her eyes were wet and blurry, and her hair was open. Strands of her rare ultramarine hair were terrible messy. She flew into Tobe's arms.

"P-P-Pucca…she…ripped out my hair!" she wept onto Tobe's chest.

"What?" Tobe asked, shocked.

"She-she got mad when I tore down her Garu posters, and she pulled out some of my hair," Ringring bawled, picking out an uneven bunch of hair. "Now I'm gunna look ugly!"

Tobe heavily sighed. Girls, he thought.

"It's _alright_ Ringring," he soothed, patting her down on the back assuringly. "You still look stunning."

"What kind of stunning?" Ringring sniffled.

"Gorgeous."

Ringring wiped away the tears on her cheeks, and smiled a shining toothy grin. She squeezed Tobe tighter, and dug her head into his chest.

"You know what? You're plans are very stupid," Ringring whispered on Tobe. He suddenly felt offended. He wasn't expecting that. "But- they're cute. And plus, if it weren't for your stupid plans, I wouldn't be lying in your arms right now."

Tobe just snickered nervously along, and hugged her back. She smelled nice. Her scent wasn't very strong, but she smelled like lilacs. He liked that. She was possibly the coolest girl he'd even known.

I mean, a hardcore, strong, badass rebel like Ringring was hard to find in the great big sea of fish.

He cuddled her tighter and enjoyed being under the magic spell of puppy love.

It was amazing.

---

**Aren't I bad at making endings? No, I'm horrible. Ugh, sorry you guys. **

**Tell me what you think about this drabblet. I found it pretty cute, because even evil people need love.**

**REVIEW MY MONSTERS. **


End file.
